Lightning McQueen Enters the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge/Transcript
This is a transcript for Lightning McQueen Enters the Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. Going back to The Nightmare Before Christmas world/Meeting the Fantasyland Engines film opens with the 1977 horror film, The Car, some people are running away from a black car, that is on a murderous rampage. The police officers tries to stop it but the Car rams them over *Jack: Watch out for the Car! *Flame Princess: Get out of the way! *Rita: her eyes I can't watch! *Lightning McQueen: Watch out on your left! *The Jammy Dodger: No he meant your other left! ??? [ Narrator: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told.. took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've properly wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. [ ??? Casino Clash (LMEtNBCOR) Lightning and the others approach what appears to be the real Oogie Boogie in his casino Jack Skellington: Oogie! Return the Holiday Leaders to thier worlds! Oogie Boogie: I can assure you, the leader of every holiday is right where he should be. And you're looking at him. Lightning McQueen: We don't mean you, Oogie. Jack Skellington: Where are you holding Sandy? Oogie Boogie: Jaack. Weren't you and your allies listening? I said I had a debt to repay old Sandy Claws; a debt I'm going to pay back in person. I don't want you or you little sidekicks causing any trouble while I'm on my little visit, so I've hidden the Christmas door behind something quite nasty. So in the meantime, let's say we have some fun. The Oogie Casino is now opened! lights in the casino turn on and Jack and the others jump in front of Oogie Oogie Boogie: What are we gambling for you ask? Nothing all that valuable, just your life and the lives of Team McQueen! Cue the music! Oogie's Shadow defeated Oogie Boogie: Huff... Huff... You've got some nerve escaping my perfect trap. Still, the real losers are you and your allies, Jack... For he who has the last laugh wins! slinks down and it turns out its not the real Oogie Boogie at all but his shadow in disguise, surprising Jack, Lightning and the others Jack Skellington: What's this? Oogie Boogie's Shadow: Congragulations, Hero. You defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh? chuckles The real me is in Christmas Town. Bye now! shadow explodes and the Easter Door appears in a flash of light Mater: Is that... Jack Skellington: The Easter Door? But, where's the Christmas door? Saving Sandy [ Taking Out the Trash (LMEtNBCOR) sleigh is flying past the moon when the Halloween present the elf snuck into the sack pops open and Oogie falls from the sleigh Oogie Boogie: Jaaaack! You and your little sidekicks won't get off so easily! I'm the Seven Holidays King! plummets into a garbage dump and gets up Oogie Boogie: Noo! This can't be happening! in anger bugs crawl across the dump to Oogie carrying pieces of trash with them as they go Santa Claus: Jack! Lightning! Look! Lightning and the others turn to see a ginormous Oogie Boogie rising from the dump Oogie Boogie: JAAAAAAACK!!! now giant Oogie plods towards them causing the ground to shake Jack Skellington: Sandy! We'll take care of Oogie! You hurry up and deliver those presents! Santa Claus: Gladly! Merry Christmas, Jack and friends! Ho ho ho! [Santa flies off on the Halloween themed sleigh.